


what to do (ottokaji)

by cha hugyeon (jeadore)



Category: VIXX
Genre: FICTOBER2018, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeadore/pseuds/cha%20hugyeon
Summary: Qué hacer, cómo actuar. Preguntas sencillas, habituales. Respuestas complicadas.Colección de drabbles.·día 1, sharing a bed, n/bin·día 4, reincarnation, ravi/hyuk





	1. día 1, sharing a bed - nbin

**Author's Note:**

> Decidí unirme al fictober. Un fic por cada día de octubre.  
> Vean cómo fracaso.

_Knock knock_. No es inusual que alguien golpee la puerta de su habitación, menos cuando están los seis juntos alojados en un hotel en alguna parte del mundo en vez de su dormitorio, pero Hakyeon no esperaría a nadie realmente a las—fuerza la vista para ver la hora en la esquina de su teléfono— _ugh_ , dos y media de la noche.

 _Knock knock_. Taekwoon está durmiendo en la cama de al lado y, si bien siempre demora en despertarse, no le gustaría verlo enfurruñado y frunciéndole los labios a él y a quien sea que golpee. Así que se destapa en un rápido movimiento.

 _Knock—_ Hongbin le mira con ojos bien abiertos, de arriba abajo. Hace una expresión interesante, como si no supiera si batallar su vergüenza con un comentario sarcástico, permitirse volverse rojo o sólo salir corriendo.

—¿Interrumpo algo? —pregunta al fin.

—Sí, mi primer buen sueño en un mes —responde Hakyeon de inmediato, algo entre una broma y un regaño. Luego la preocupación se instala en su vientre; Hongbin es de las personas que sólo se acercarían si fuera algo excesivamente urgente—. ¿Sucede algo, Binnie?

El otro se rasca de manera un poco brusca el cuello, justo donde la piel se ha puesto roja, casi como si fuera una alergia o el efecto de alcohol.

Hongbin no sufre de alergias, tampoco está borracho.

—¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy? —murmura, voz grave y clara; mirada pegada a la puerta.

Es posible que Hakyeon parpadee más de unos segundos, adormilamiento escapándose de su mente. Le tienta preguntar el porqué, pero se conforma con un _claro, por supuesto._

Hongbin cierra la puerta detrás de sí y, cuando se voltea hacia el interior oscuro de la habitación, se queda parado, fijo, viendo la manera en que Hakyeon salta grácilmente dentro de la cama y se desliza hacia un extremo, dejando el otro lado desocupado, abierto. Una invitación. Cuando Hongbin demora en acercarse, Hakyeon se asegura de expresarlo más directamente con mayor claridad. Unas palmaditas al colchón y _vamos, ven_.

La forma en que el otro finalmente le hace caso es en parte mecánica, en parte incómoda. Avergonzada.

Debe ser grave si Hongbin se está forzando a estar allí.

—¿Sucedió algo, Binnie? —insiste en un susurro, más ahora que están a sólo un metro de Taekwoon. Más temprano, cuando prendieron las velas de su pastel, Hongbin rebozaba de felicidad—. ¿Estás teniendo una crisis de media cuarto de siglo?

Hongbin bufa y ahoga una risa.

—De eso deberías preocuparte tú, abuelo. La crisis de los treinta es de las peores, dicen —contesta de inmediato, uno de sus típicos comentarios burlones y sin verdadera maldad detrás—. No, es solo… Es que… Ya no duermes con pijama, hyung.

Hakyeon parpadea confundido, extrañado, y mira hacia abajo, hacia la camiseta vieja que se puso para dormir. No entiende qué tiene que ver.

Al instante, Hongbin se voltea y ahoga algo, un grito de frustración posiblemente, contra la almohada. Él le palmea el hombro para tranquilizarlo; Taekwoon aún duerme y no puede ser muy saludable tener las vías respiratorias tapadas por más de unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te quedabas a dormir en mi casa durante los fines de semana que no podías volver a Changwon? —cuestiona unos segundos más tarde, más tranquilo, más pensativo. Las paredes insonorizadas ahogan el ruido nocturno de Tokyo y aumentan el sonido de la respiración pesada de Taekwoon, de los pensamientos volátiles de Hongbin—. Siempre traías ese pijama azul que te había regalado tu mamá.

Hakyeon deja escapar una risilla al recordarlo. En realidad no le gustaba ese conjunto, más su madre estaba tan emocionada al dárselo, para que lleve un pedacito de Changwon a Seúl.

—Hoy pensaba en eso cuando cortábamos el pastel —continúa Hongbin. Por su parte, Hakyeon frunce el ceño ligeramente. No es un pensamiento común para tener durante su festejo—. También en todas las veces que nos quedábamos dormidos en la sala de prácticas juntos, encima de las colchonetas o de ese sofá negro…

—Ese sofá era cómodo —apunta Hakyeon, rememorando el viejo edificio de la compañía, la sala de prácticas en el subsuelo con el verde chillón y muchos sudor y sueños desperdigados ene l suelo de parqué.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —sonríe Hongbin. Una hermosa sonrisa, aún en la oscuridad, amplificada por la cercanía. Hongbin siempre fue hermoso, una belleza majestuosa cuando estaba sereno y una belleza pura e inalcanzable cuando sonreía. Tan cerca, es majestuoso, puro e inalcanzable, _y humano—_. Pensé en eso y pensé… pensaba en cómo ha cambiado todo. Cómo ha mejorado todo. Algunos de nuestros sueños se cumplieron, tan tortuosamente lento y tan rápido.  Y últimamente ni siquiera nos vemos seguido. Ni los seis juntos ni… ¿nosotros dos?

Con una sonrisa simpática, Hakyeon acaricia su cabello. Lo entiende, lo entiende muy bien. Él también lo ha sentido.

Nostalgia. Nostalgia de lo bueno, nostalgia de lo malo.

Es algo curioso y que a veces ataca cuando uno menos lo espera, cuando más feliz se encuentra, cuando más deprimido se encuentra. Cuando es de noche, están en un país extranjero, trabajando hasta que sus cuerpos no responden.

—Algunas cosas cambian, Binnie. Poco o demasiado. Pero no nosotros, nosotros siempre estaremos igual, juntos —le asegura con voz suave y busca su mano por debajo de las sábanas.

Hongbin sonríe y no se queja cuando siente el apretón. Lo devuelve, en cambio.

—No sé qué tan igual, hyung. Te estás volviendo viejo y ahora duermes en bóxer.

Hakyeon le golpea sin soltar su mano.

—Tenía calor, ¿sí? Taekwoonie siempre sube la calefacción —se defiende y chasquea la lengua—. Siempre estás invitado a dejarme tener mi sueño reparador solo en _mi_ cama.

Cuando Taekwoon despierta horas más tarde, con un poco de jetlag y de preocupación por las presentaciones del día, encuentra a Hakyeon y Hongbin en una misma cama, destapados y con las piernas entrelazadas.

 _Demasiado temprano para estar despierto_ , decide antes de volver a cerrar los ojos.


	2. día 4, reincarnation - hyukvi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuando el prompt es reincarnation, ¿cómo no iba a escribir vixx?

Colores esplendorosos y finos lo ahogan, millones de partículas se entrometen en sus vías respiratorias y cuando respira, cuando finalmente toma una bocanada de aire—no hay nada. La habitación se mueve de manera vertiginosa, rápido, muy rápido, en ángulos incomprensibles y Sanghyuk tiene que sentarse, debería sentarse antes de que tenga que devolver lo que comió... nada. No recuerda haber ingerido nada en la última hora, día, año.

No recuerda.

Se sienta de cualquier manera, el dolor de cabeza incipiente y punzante, tanto como su confusión.  Todo a su alrededor se vuelve borroso y áspero en las superficies; todo parece nuevo, sucio, viejo, impoluto. Aterciopelado. En especial la rosa azul, atrapada en un botellón de vidrio.

Un toque suave, rapaz, se desliza por debajo de su mandíbula y envuelve su cuello. No lo sofoca, tampoco le deja respirar con normalidad.

—¿Listo? —cuestiona una voz grave. Entonces ojos caídos, una nariz poderosa y labios finos se dibujan enfrente de él. No se ve amigable, tampoco iracundo… quizás ansioso. O quizás Sanghyuk está proyectando.

—¿Para qué?

—Tu próxima vida.

Sanghyuk frunce el ceño. El extraño parece sugerir que él está muerto —lo que no es posible porque Sanghyuk _respira_ ; colores, pero respira— y que va a reencarnar. Las ganas de reír suben a borbotones por su garganta, mezcladas con la incredulidad. La reencarnación no existe.

—Y las rosas azules tampoco —apunta el extraño, como si pudiera leer su pensamiento. Señala el ejemplar de rosas enfrente de ellos, como quien ha mandado al demonio la lógica hace tiempo. También como quien quisiera empujar a Sanghyuk hacia el botellón.

No necesita hacerlo, porque Sanghyuk mismo se acerca, interés iluminándose en su rostro.

No huele a rosas. Irónicamente, no lo hace. Parece más un almizcle dulzón, un—

 _Luces_. _Luces cegadoras y crepitantes_.

Se tira hacia atrás y parpadea seguido. No le es difícil entender lo que le está sucediendo.

—¿Estoy muerto? —cuestiona para cerciorarse.

—Por cuarta vez ya, sí.

Asiente de manera mecánica, dejando que los datos se asienten en su mente. Está muerto. No es la primera vez, posiblemente tampoco la última. Una hoguera, soga, calor humano. Mira a su alrededor de nuevo; el hombre ya no está a su lado, tampoco enfrente o detrás suyo. Parado, junto a la ventana, observando el exterior. Observando la habitación contigua, donde un hombre flaco y de piel trigueña lleva un pétalo azul a sus labios, inspirando su aroma con ojos cerrados, extasiado y abandonado.

Entonces se desvanece en arena y color.

—¿Ha reencarnado? ¿Por qué lo hacemos?

—¿Por qué lo crees? ¿Amor? ¿Venganza? ¿Aburrimiento? —contesta el hombre con más preguntas. Sanghyuk supone que debería estar enojado y frustrado por tal respuesta, más está dubitativo y acaricia los pétalos con recelo—. Anda, huele.

 Alza una ceja, mas le hace caso. Huele un pétalo, dulce almizcle mezclado con desesperación y—

_Sangre. Manos callosas. Un pacto. Fuego._

Deja caer el pétalo, sorprendido. Él fue quien tuvo la idea.

Toma otro pétalo, lo acerca a su nariz y _pasto, guerra. Se escapaban, cruzaban la frontera, las líneas enemigas. Él tenía un cuchillo, las flechas los alcanzan primero._

Otro. _Traje de gala, bourbon, descontento. Casas antiguas y derruidas, pasión, jazz de fondo. Manos que acarician su cadera, sus manos acariciando la cadera del otro, labios finos en el lóbulo de su oreja mientras Sanghyuk olvida a todo Dios y todo pecado_.

Los recuerdos se agolpan en su mente y lo marean, lo confunden, lo esclarecen. El dolor punzante en su cabeza crece repentinamente y lo aturde, lo aturde, lo aturde. El hombre sonríe débilmente y él solo atina a tomar otro pétalo.

_Conducen a la par, autos acelerándose contra el asfalto mojado y risa escapando de la boca de Sanghyuk. Están locos, le han dicho antes. Están tan cuerdos que están rematadamente locos. Están enamorados. Están olvidando y recordando, olvidando y recordando. Acelera, le saca ventaja y pisa le freno para derrapar, para girar el auto, para conducir marcha atrás. Ve la sorpresa y el miedo en los ojos caídos, el entendimiento y el cariño. Y Sanghyuk no puede evitar sacar la cabeza por la ventanilla, sacar hasta la mitad de su torso y besar los labios finos del otro conductor._

Toma aire. El pétalo acaricia sus labios cuando se le cae, cuando regresa mareado a esta realidad vertiginosa y mira al otro hombre inquisitivo.

—¿Por cuánto moriremos y reencarnaremos? Eh, ¿Wonsik? —El nombre escapa de sus labios sin considerarlo, como si siempre hubiese permanecido allí.

Wonsik sonríe, orgulloso. Ansioso y confiado. Juega con la rosa azul, tocándola tentativamente y arrancando un par de pétalos.

—Hasta que alguno de los dos deje de amar al otro.

—¿Sucederá alguna vez?

Los ojos caídos lo miran fijos, cálidos, y cuando Sanghyuk cae en la cuenta, hay otro pétalo contra sus labios.

—Tienes toda una nueva vida para decidirlo —susurra Wonsik y empuja con un dedo largo el pétalo por entre los labios de Sanghyuk. Los extremos aterciopelados acarician su lengua y raspan contra su garganta. Se adhieren a todo su cuerpo.

_Entonces ni en un millón de—_

Color.


End file.
